


Chocolate Kiss

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Chocolate Kiss

Harry looked nervously at the box of dark chocolate he'd picked up at Honeyduke's and then back at Severus, already trying to find a plausible explanation for what had come over him and compelled him to buy the man something for Valentine's Day.

"I—I can explain…" he started but Severus held up a hand and Harry fell silent immediately. Opening the box, Severus looked at the chocolates closely. The square ones were caramels, the round ones cream filled. Finally he lifted one—a truffle Harry noted, his own mouth watering—and bit into it, his face visibly softening, his eyes falling shut. Harry watched slack-jawed as the muscle in Severus's cheek moved, the truffle melting on his tongue as the rest began to do so between his fingers. 

When Severus's eyes opened, Harry shivered at the intensity of the look. Slowly Severus brought his hand to Harry's mouth and Harry opened obediently, taking the truffle into his mouth, Severus's thumb and forefinger along with it. When the chocolate in his mouth had melted and he'd licked the long digits clean, he looked up and Severus pressed their lips together, the taste of chocolate blending with the flavour of Severus himself.

Harry moaned, gripping Severus's robes as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's body pulling him close. Later, although Harry had no idea how much time had passed, Severus slowed the kiss, gently pulling away.

Panting heavily, Harry kept hold of Severus, not allowing him to get out of his reach. "Wow."

Severus ran his hands down Harry's sides, settling them at his hips possessively. "Delicious."

Grinning madly, Harry replied cheekily, "The chocolate wasn't bad either."

Lip curling slightly into his version of a smile, Severus traced a finger over Harry's lips. 

"Next time let's try it without the chocolate."


End file.
